


Late Night Arguments

by Time_Stick



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_Stick/pseuds/Time_Stick
Summary: Warriors and Legend's bickering leads to Wild and
Relationships: Hyrule & Sky & Twilight (Linked Universe), Legend & Warriors (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wild (Linked Universe)
Kudos: 22





	Late Night Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> Tw| Mentions of not eating, swearing, and loss of loved ones  
> |Technically a wip|  
> References to Linked Universe Prompts and ej-fanfics idea of Warriors being Wild's Dad  
> (https://linkeduniverse-prompts.tumblr.com/post/642580990150180864/while-in-wilds-hyrule-as-wild-is-off-getting)

|Hyrule; Farron Woods: Night|

Warriors looked out into the forest in sorrow, pain seeping through his body as he sighed, extending his right leg so he could stretch it as his knee had been a bother for quite some time.

"So what’re you doin’ up?" Legend walked out from camp towards Warriors.  
Warriors head snapped to the direction of Legend's voice and touched his swords handle before realizing there was no threat.

"Hylia, Vet. You startled me" Warriors turned back around to watch the forest for movement.

"I presume you’re on watch?" Legend sat next to Warriors who hummed in reply, obviously distracted.

"Captain, can I ask you something?" Legend sat beside the Soldier. Warriors was silent for a moment before nodding.

"Is there a reason why you haven’t really been eating?" Legend looked over towards Warriors for a response.

"I-" Warriors eyes widened and he immediately looked away, not wanting to look at Legend out of embarrassment.

"Hey! I asked a question, at least give me some kind of answer even if it’s half-assed." Legend said slightly annoyed.  
Warriors sighed and leaned back against the log nearby him.

"I'm not in the mood for mindless bickering at the moment ok"

"Fine but it’s not my fault if I can’t help you cuz you starved yourself" Legend sat with his arms crossed.

"It's not your problem, why are you even worried about me of all people?" Warriors questioned without much thought.

"Psh, how am I supposed to know. I just- I get concerned when I see you in pain cuz even if you don’t think it, I care about you alright," Legend's voice bursted out as he yelled at Warriors, "I DONT WANNA SEE YOU DIE BECAUSE YOU DO SOMETHING AS STUPID AS STARVE FROM JUST NOT EATING THEN YOU REALLY WOULD BE A VAIN CAPTAIN!"  
Warriors scrunched his nose at Legend's yelling.

"Listen, it's to that big of a deal. And if you wake anyone, it's not my problem." Warriors finally made eye contact with Legend and his eyes were filled with pain and sorrow.

"Fine. Be that way. Go die for all I care nobody would miss your sorry ass anyway." Legend got up and walked away with tears in his eyes.

"I know they won't" Warriors spoke nonchalantly, honestly not caring and returning to his watch duty.

\--------------------|Camp|--------------------

Legend returned to the camp to see Wild and Sky awake with Time fluttering in and out of consciousnesses as Twilight replaced his bandages with clean ones and went over to his sleeping arrangement.

"This isn't my Hyrule, nor is it Time's. No one's been able to recognize it yet."

"It's definitely not mine." Sky shook his head at Twilight's statement on their situation and turned to Legend.

"What's the matter Vet?"  
Legend laid down facing away from everyone.

"Shut up and leave me alone." There was a slight tremble to his voice.  
Sky stood up and kneeled next to Legend, putting a hand in his hair.

"C'mon, you don't mean it." Wild smiled slightly.

"Hey Wild, go check on your father please." Twilight requested, searching for a red potion in his bag.  
Wild nodded and got up to walk over towards Warriors.

"What's up kiddo, can't sleep?" Warriors said with a painfully fake smile.

"Do you know why the vet is so upset? We heard him yelling over here then he came back and won’t talk to us now"  
Warriors bit his lip.

"Well, I haven't been eating as much and," Warriors paused, "And he got upset and said somethings he hopefully didn't mean." Warriors slowly got quieter.

"Why haven’t you been eating? Does my food taste bad? Is there something I can do that will make you eat?" Wild became concerned and started questioning the solider on what he could do to help.  
"Nononono, You're cooking is amazing! I just haven't been feeling so well and I'm always to busy to eat." Warriors quickly reassured his son.

"But you're with us whenever it’s time to eat. You probably aren’t feeling good because you haven’t been eating. Please tell me what’s truly the problem." The knight was practically begging his dad to tell the truth.

"I just-," Warriors cut himself off and buried his face into Wild's shoulder, "I'm so sorry son."

"Dad," Wild’s eyes started to tear up, "I want you to start eating, I NEED you to start eating more. I’ve already lost you once I don’t wanna lose you again."  
Warriors said nothing as he pulled Wild in his lap, the two crying in each others arms.

"Knight have you- Are you two ok?" Twilight's voice filled with concern.  
Time joined the 3 (much to Twilight's dismay)  
out of worry that something had bad happened for 3 of them to be missing.

"Where's that sky child? I told him to keep you from getting up." Twilight mumbled to Time.

"As if you can keep me from checking up on you gremlins." Time quietly chuckled.  
Wild wiped the tears from his face 

"We’re fine, the captain just needs to take better care of himself from now on, right dad?"

"I don't know anymore," Warriors whispered, "The things I've seen. The things I've done, the things I should have done. We lost s-so many. They didn't have to die yet the did. And it's all my fault because I wasn't a good enough leader to fend for them or properly protect them. I could have saved so many. And yet they're gone." 

"Dad," Wild gently smacked both his hands onto warriors face, "Get yourself together. Being a captain you should know that you can’t save everyone. You need to stop living in the past and live in the present. What happened has happened and you can’t change that but you can change your future. It won’t get better unless you try to make it better." 

"I wish it were that easy Knight, but there's some things and doubts yu can't easily change" Time spoke up.

"But you can at least try can’t you?!" Wild exclaimed.

"We all have our regrets. But it wouldn't hurt to try." Twi spoke quietly.

"And I’ll make sure I can help you throughout the entire process ok? I want you to get better please promise me you’ll make the effort."

"I'll do anything for you son. You already lost your mother," Warriors paused to look longingly at his wedding ring, "You shouldn't have to loose your father as well." 

"Thank you" Wild tightly wrapped his arms around Warriors and just kept repeating himself over and over.

"I'm glad to have found you" Warriors said laying his head on Wild's.

"Me too" Wild spoke quietly.

"You all should get back to bed. I can take watch." Twi smiled.

"C'mon, it’s been a long day let’s go get some sleep." Wild stood up. 

"I can't say I agree more *Warriors returned the smile.  
Wild moved and offered to help his dad up. Everyone returned back to the camp except Twilight, who stayed to keep watch over the forest's entrance.  
Warriors made sure Wild was tucked in before assessing the others and making his way to Legend.

"Hey Vet?"

"What do you want? Heh, I know one thing you don't want." Legend spoke with a sneer attitude.

"Stop being an pussy, I know you're hurting." The captain stated, sitting down near the vet.

"No I’m not. Shut up, I don’t care about what you say." Legend curled into a ball.

"Yes you do because I know that, other than my son, you'd be the most affected of my death"

Legend's voice was trembling as his eyes filled with tears, "Shut. Up."  
Warriors scooted closer to Legend, "I know how you feel about Marin. How unfair it was for Time to be able to enjoy Malon's company while Marin was taken from you. I know you don't want to loose anyone else so you act like a 12 year old."  
Legend stayed silent.

"You're silent because you know I'm right."  
Legend grabbed his cover and put it over his head.

"Leave me alone." His voice sounded broken.

"C'mon vet. It's not your fault yeah? There was nothing you could do to stop her from disappearing." 

"Stop it...please." Legend had no more fight in his voice, only pain.

"You never take care of yourself, it's what she would've wanted right?" Warriors was deliberately trying to force Legend down now.

"S-s...to..p." 

"It's ok to cry. Hell, even punch me. I just need you to stop fucking bottling shit up. You're tiny brain 's gonna fuckin' explode if you don't," Warriors chuckled.

"I- I don’t want to hurt you. You bitch." Legend started sobbing.

"There it is *Warriors smiled softly, hoisting Legend onto his leg and rubbing circles on his back.  
Legend started sobbing harder and grabbed onto Warriors shirt while smashing his face into his chest, bawling his eyes out.

"It's ok, you're ok. I'm right here. I'm always gonna be here." Warriors comforted him.  
All legend could do was cry.  
Hyrule turned towards the crying and quickly headed to his friend.

"Is he ok?"  
Legend stopped crying for a second and looked over at Hyrule before breaking down into warriors chest again.  
Hyrule sighed and helped encase Legend with love and support.  
The vet continued to cry until he slowly faded into sleep from exhaustion of the day and stress he'd encountered.

"Poor guys been through a lot," Warriors sighed and put Legend properly to bed.

"Yeah, such a shame." Hyrule watched legends chest rise and fall in a rhythm.

"He's got a lot of healing to do, we all do." Time said from his spot.  
"Luckily we have each other." Sky said, hopeful.  
"As long as we have each other I think we can do anything." Hyrule sported an encouraging smile.  
Warriors smiled and gave Hyrule a one armed hug now get some rest, there's a long way to go tomorrow.

"You get some rest too man," Hyrule made his way back to his blanket and pillow.

"I will." Warriors bid him a good night.


End file.
